geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Still Here
The following text was written in a journal found in a safe room in an old, abandoned Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza location. This is what was written in it: September 1, 1993 Ok, I need to get this off my chest, but I don’t want to tell anyone because if I do, I would probably get locked away to rot in prison. My name is William Afton. I am the co-founder of the popular—well, to be fair, ‘used to be’ would be a better way to describe it—pizzeria chain, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Me and my former best friend, Henry, founded it. He and I built some animatronics for it. I lied to him about everything about me. I used his restaurant to experiment on children. I murdered them, trying to extract a substance known as remnant, which was basically the soul liquified. Those kids I murdered... they... they somehow possessed the animatronics. I don’t know how... I seriously don’t know. But what I do know is that they're after me—they want revenge on me for killing them. They killed a bunch of guards in their rage-filled rampage to find me. Oh my god... what have I done? I need to stop those monsters... and I think I know how. September 11, 1993 Alright, so here’s what happened. A dead employee’s spirit, who died in a tragic accident involving one of the spring lock suits, he came to me. He came to me in the form of a purple Freddy. I somehow managed to speak to him and told him what was going on, that some monsters were after me in the form of dangerous animatronics. And from there, we teamed up and made a plan to end those creatures. I’m going to dismantle them. The guy’s spirit is going to lead them into a trap. And if this plan goes wrong, I got a backup plan. I’m going to pretend to be one of them by using an old spring lock suit I found. Hope this works. I just need to find the right time to pull it off. September 24, 1993 I did it. I took them all apart. Dismantled them all. It’s over. I can finally rest in peace. Although, while I have this time to finally breath and think, I regret doing all of this. It’s all my fault. I would just end it all, end my pathetic life, but... for some reason, I... I just can’t do it. I haven’t seen the employee’s spirit since then. I hope he found salvation. But, for me, I really think I deserve to burn in Hell for the things I’ve done. No. NO. I don’t deserve that. I was just doing scientific things to further better human life. Why the hell am I antagonizing myself? No, I totally deserve death. I just don’t know what to think anymore. I’m sobbing right now. I think I’m going insane. My life is falling apart. I can’t take it anymore. October 15, 1993 Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god. Their back. Their FUCKING back. Them. The kids. Their... THEIR BACK! How? HOW?! They still want revenge. October 29, 1993 I see them. Oh god. Leave me alone. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! (The rest of the page is gibberish and insane, incomprehensible sentences. The last line is stained with dry blood.) January 7, 1994 They did it. They killed me. I’m trapped. I’m trapped in this fucking suit. But... I didn't die. My soul is still here. No matter how many times those brats try to get rid of me, I will come back. I always do. You know, I fucking regret feeling sorry for those little bastards. I want to get revenge on them, on everyone. THEY ALL DESERVE TO BLEED! LET ME OUT. I WANT MORE BLOOD. I AM STILL HERE! YOU HEAR THAT YOU BRATS! I AM STILL HERE! I AM STILL HERE! I AM STILL HERE! I AM STILL HERE! I AM STILL HERE! I AM STILL HERE! I AM STILL HERE! (The rest of the page is ripped out and stained with more dry blood.) Category:Video Games Category:Death